The Difference Between
by DarkHybridChild
Summary: Sakura and Naruto make it in time to save Itachi. Determined to change the fate Madara set out for them, Itachi comes home to Konoha. What will Sasuke do once he finds out that his brother is alive? Will they get a second chance or will they fight again?
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** The Difference Between  
**Series:** Naruto  
**Rating:** T  
**Genres:** Drama, sorta-angst, adventure, romance.  
**Warnings:** Crack, swearing, shounen-ai, shojou-ai, hetero, authoress running away with the canon?  
**Verse:** Canon Redeux.

**DHC: **So I come with a new fic! I was sad Itachi died in the manga...so I decided to remedy that with this to make me feel better! xDD I hope you all enjoy it!

-------------

"Naruto!" Kakashi yelled at his student as the other was making a hasty movement to leave.

"I have to go!" Naruto yelled back.

Sakura shook her head as she ran over to him. "Not without me! We promised, remember?"

Madara seemed to look on in amusement.

Naruto nodded slowly after a moment. "Hold onto me, Sakura-chan."

Sakura knew better than to ask questions. She put her arms around Naruto's neck and two seconds later, he had scooped her up and they were already flying off in a blur of speed.

-----

"Sorry, otouto....this is the last time."

Itachi whispered softly, he could feel his strength draining from him even as he said it. Sasuke's eyes were wide and glossy.

He slipped down, down, until he barely felt that his back had hit the ground. Things were fuzzy, he couldn't register anything. He drew one last breathe, before he stilled completely.

Sasuke continued to stand there, staring into oblivion. It was barely moments later before he too, collapsed and fell to the ground in a complete opposite of his brother.

-----

"Madara, they're coming at top speed. If we don't move..." Zetsu began slowly.

Madara scowled beneath the mask. "Take Sasuke, then. We don't have time to take Itachi. It's not like they'll have any use for him dead. The Kyuubi-holder is faster than I expected."

With a nod, Zetsu picked up Sasuke's near-lifeless form and the two of them disappeared in clouds of smoke.

-----

Naruto came flying out of the last tree. He looked at the desruction with wide-eyes, a shiver running through his form. Sakura was in a similar state. Snapping out of it, the blonde ran into the crumbled, near destroyed building.

"No! We're too late... Sasuke..." Naruto mumbled as he stopped, letting Sakura down.

"Wait, Naruto! There's... It's..."

Naruto looked to where Sakura was looking and saw Itachi's lifeless body lying there.

Sakura immediately rushed over to him and began to check him over.

"Well, Sakura-chan?"

"He's... He's dead, but... His chakra network hasn't completely stopped yet. I think... I think I can revive him."

Naruto chewed on his lip. He nodded after a moment's debate internally. "Do it! He knows more than we do."

Sakura nodded and made a seal, light green chakra gathering to her hands as she began to work.

"He's taken a lot of internal damage... It appears he was ill before this... I think I can heal that. If I can just...ngh..." She was weating profusely with concentration. His chakra networks were blown out of purportion. Now was the time she wished she had the Byakugan so she could see what she was doing besides just feeling.

Once she had restored the major tenketsu points, she placed her hands directly over his heart. She gathered all her chakra she could to her hands and with a hard thrust down, she surged all of said chakra directly into his heart, giving it a jolt in hopes to restart it.

Itachi's body convulsed, and a moment later, his lungs slowly started to twitch.

"Come on, that's it... A little more..." Sakura encouraged, slowly compressing his chest to him kickstart his breathing again.

Naruto watched, wringing his hands in anticipation, biting his lip. He was never good in situations like this, but he was always silently amazed whenever he watched how dedicated Sakura got when she was using her medical talents. She truly had grown. He was proud of her.

"That's it... Just a bit more..." She channeled her chakra to his lungs to keep them from shuddering or collapsing in order to help his system stablize again.

She used her other hand to heal the major parts of his internal damage as best as she could. She healed the most dangerous ones, before spending the rest of her chakra healing the more minor ones.

After a long moment, Itachi's eyes blinked, the glossy lenses beginning to focus again as he took in a deep breath.

"I-Itachi-san...?" Sakura asked softly.

Naruto stepped closer and knelt with her beside the man.

The other continued to breathe, their eyes flickering in and out of focus, before they finally seemed to settle.

"S-Sasuke..." Was the first thing he managed to say, it was cracked and there was pain laced in it.

"Itachi. Sasuke's gone. They took him."

Itachi's eyes slowly moved, focusing in on Naruto's face.

"Naruto-kun... Who? What...happened...?"

"Someone in a mask with the Sharingan told us to come here, and they took Sasuke just before we got here. We found you here and Sakura-chan revived you. We thought, you'd know more about this than we did."

Itachi's lungs seemed to collapse after absorbing the information and he began coughing.

Sakura placed her hand back over his chest and channeled her chakra into him, easing the spasms and once again began to work on his system, healing the illness that had settled into his body.

"Why...would you help me?"

Sakura smiled sadly. "If I can save even one life, no matter who's it is, then it brings me one step closer to becoming a good medic-nin. That and... Naruto and I... We care so much about Sasuke-kun... We want to save him, and if by saving you, we can help save Sasuke...then..."

Naruto sighed softly. "I know you planned to die, Itachi. But we need you. You were an Akatsuki, you know the members, we need any information you have."

Itachi was silent for a long time, just continuing to breathe. After a moment, his body gave a hard shudder, before his eyes closed.

Surprising both Naruto and Sakura, liquid began to spill from Itachi's eyes.

"It appears... That I am the fool this time..." He murmured quietly.

Just at that moment, Kakashi and the rest had caught up to them.

"Sakura, Naruto, what is--?"

Naruto raised his hand to silence Kakashi's inquisiting.

Itachi slowly sat up, wincing a little as his body was not completely restored as some of his chakra networks were still out of order.

"I had planned to free my brother from the sins of our family... And in the end... I only played him deeper into his hands..."

"Who's?" Naruto asked softly.

"Uchiha, Madara's."

Kakashi's visible eye widened. "So it's true... He is alive?"

"Very much so, Kakashi-san... However, he is not the man he once was. This...being is but a broken shell. It's disgusting to think of him as my ancestor."

"Sakura, Naruto, help Itachi stand. We're going to need a full explaination. We need to head home."

Itachi sighed heavily. "So it's come to this..."

"I'm afraid so." Naruto mumbled as he slipped one of Itachi's arms around his shoulder while Sakura did the same on the other. Together, the managed to lift him to his feet. He swayed precariously, but steadied several moments later.

"I must mend my error... I shall let you take me back to Konoha."

The others shifted a little, uncomfortable with the thought of having an S-class missing nin traveling with them.

"As long as you promise not to pull any tricks with us," Naruto responded softly.

Itachi nodded slowly. "I do not have the strength to even perform a simple jutsu, Naruto-kun. I've no intentions of harming you or your companions."

"Kiba, would you let Itachi rest on Akamaru? It would be faster this way than to attempt to carry him or force him to move on his own." Sakura asked, nodding slowly.

Kiba looked hesitant, a little torn. He looked to Kakashi.

Kakashi sighed slowly, but nodded. "Very well."

Kiba slowly climbed off Akamaru, who whined a little. He gave his friend a goot pat. "Don't worry, you'll get your reward when we're home. You understand though that this is needed, right?"

The dog gave a bark of affirmation before Kiba stepped back.

Sakura and Naruto led the Uchiha over and they carefully helped him settle onto the nin-dog.

"Alright, we should be heading back. Tsunade-sama will have a lot to sift through." Kakashi spoke.

It was with a nod from everyone, minus Itachi, who had already succumbed to slumber upon Akamaru's back, that they began their journey home to Konohagakure.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** The Difference Between  
**Series:** Naruto  
**Rating:** T  
**Genres:** Drama, sorta-angst, adventure, romance.  
**Warnings:** Crack, swearing, shounen-ai, shojou-ai, hetero, authoress running away with the canon?  
**Verse:** Canon Redeux.

**DHC: **Hahaha another chapter. Beware the crack in this chapter. Other than that, I hope you enjoy! This chapter is dedicated to my dear friend, Jamie. Because without her, half of my ideas wouldn't get written. Thanks! -herat-

-------------

Tsunade was sitting at her desk doing paper work, itching to have a drink of sake when Kakashi, Yamato, Sai, Naruto, Sakura, and Itachi appeared.

Her eyes widened and she stood up quickly.

"Kakashi! Explain."

Kakashi rubbed the back of his head, and instead, Naruto stepped up.

"Baa-chan, calm down. I'll explain why Itachi's here."

The woman untensed just a little before nodded and sat down slowly. Sakura had ahold of Itachi's arm and he looked worse for wear, he would sway every so often. Naruto glanced at him, meeting Itachi's eyes.

The Uchiha nodded his head slowly. "Go ahead, Naruto-kun..."

Naruto turned back to Tsunade. "We were fighting against an Akastuki member with an orange mask. Suddenly he began talking about Sasuke. When I demanded an answer, he... He pulled me into a Sharingan-genjutsu.

Tsunade gasped. "An Uchiha?"

"I will explain after Naruto-kun's tale," Itachi spoke up quietly.

Naruto nodded. "He told me that if I didn't hurry, Sasuke would get away. Sakura and I took off in the direction he told me. When we got there... There was much destruction, but they'd taken Sasuke. We found Itachi there, dead."

Tsunade's brows rose. "Dead?"

Sakura spoke up. "Hai, Shishou. He was dead, but his chakra networks had not shut down completely. I reconnected them and gave his heart a jolt to revive him."

"I told her to, Baa-chan. I thought, we better know more about this guy. Since Itachi's an Akatsuki, he'd know. And... He knows Sasuke best."

The blonde woman sighed, rubbing her forehead. She was, however, inwardly impressed at Sakura's medical ability. It was coming close to rivaling Shizine's and her own. She was proud of that.

"Very well. Continue with the story, Itachi. Who is this other Uchiha?"

Itachi's face shadowed for a moment before he nodded. "Let me begin with a small tale, if I may..."

------

Tsunade's expression twisted. "So you mean to tell me, this being is Uchiha, Madara?"

Itachi nodded slowly. "It is hard to believe, but his chakra is potent, he is indeed alive, I assure you.

Perhaps not alive like us, but he is still existing."

The woman reached under her desk and pulled out a bottle of Sake and a tumbler glass. She poured herself some to the top before knocking it back with a sigh. "And you're saying Madara has Sasuke. But what for?"

"He has a sinister plan to take over this world and overthrow it into a false state of stillness. He sees it as peace, but all it is, is madness. It would never be true peace."

"Elaborate, Itachi. How does he plan to do this?"

"I am not sure of the details, but he plans to sync with the moon by using the Juubi. He wants to release all of the Bijuu to revive the Juubi and become its Jinchuuriki. When he plans to sync with the moon, he wants to cast and reflect his Eternal Mangekyou off of the moon, casting an eternal Tsukuyomi so the fighting will cease and he will control everyone."

Tsunade's eyes widened. "That must not happen at all costs!"

Naruto was nodding along with her. "There's no way he can achieve that!"

"I think he plans on using Sasuke to recover the rest of the Bijuu because of the hypnotizing powers of the Sharingan. No doubt that he will have the Mangekyou now, too. Since I technically did die." Itachi murmured, sighing slightly.

"Then we must recover Sasuke at all costs." Tsunade replied grimly, pouring herself another glass of sake and downed it as well.

"It is my fault that he is the way he is, please allow me to help, Hokage-sama..." Itachi replied, getting down on one knee as he bowed to her.

"I betrayed my family, my village, but I still remain loyal to the Hokage as an ANBU. If you look in the Third's private files under the sixth scroll, you will find the answer you seek about me. If you've any questions about my loyalty, that will settle it."

Tsunade frowned for a moment, before she snapped. "Shizune!"

The young medic-nin ran in. "Yes, Tsunade-sama?"

"Bring me Sarutobi-sensei's private files. I must confirm something."

"H-hai! Right away!"

The woman turned back to the still-bowing Itachi. "Stand," She ordered.

He slowly rose to his feet and stared at her calmly.

After a long moment, Shizune returned with a box that was marked with the Sandaime's signature.

Tsunade stood and sifted through the scrolls and papers slowly. Once she reached the sixth scroll, she pulled the paper underneath it. She let her eyes scan the contents.

With a startled gasp, she looked up to the still-calm looking Uchiha.

The others around looked confused.

"Is this true, Itachi?"

"Yes. I murdered the Uchiha Clan under orders of the Council and the Sandaime."

The soft gasps from Naruto, Sakura, Yamato, and Shizune didn't go unnoticed. Kakashi's brow furrowed. So that was the reason it was so hushed up.

"Afterwards, Madara took me into the Akatsuki. I loved the village, I'd seen war when I was four. I

never wished for it to happen again. I chose the sake of my village over the selfish ideals of my family. I just...couldn't kill my otouto. He was innocent. I beseeched the Sandaime to protect him."

Tsunade slowly sat down, still reading over the paper and listening to Itachi's words, letting them sink in.

"Itachi..." Naruto began softly.

"Do not give me your sympathy, Naruto-kun. I do not deserve it. Look at what I have done to your best friend, my own brother. I love him more than anything, but I turned him into something terrible."

Itachi replied, looking down at the blonde haired boy.

"You were doing what you thought was best! You can't be blamed for that. And even if you don't want my sympathy, I cannot help but feel it. Because for me, I wish with all my heart I truly had a brother that loved me like you love Sasuke." Naruto replied solomnly, eyes downcast. It made most of the members inside of the room's heart squeeze.

"Naruto-dono... Did you not say that we were family, no matter of blood relations?" Sai questioned softly, breaking the blonde out of his small self-depression. A small, but bright smile came to his face.

"Yeah, I did. You're right, Sai. We're family. And as of right now, we still have one family member missing that we need to get back. Cell Seven isn't complete without the local teme."

Kakashi gave a light chuckle and even Sakura managed a smile. Sai gave one of his weird unblinking smiles and Yamato merely grinned.

Itachi observed in silence, amazed at the blonde's strength of will, unflinching, unbreaking. In a way, he was jealous of his brother. And at the same time, angry. How could his foolish brother throw away something so precious as this person's friendship? It was pure and untainted. He could remember the days he had idolized Shisui, but that was an entirely different matter.

A knock came to the door and brought everyone's attention back.

Tsunade cleared her throat. "Come in."

The door opened and Naruto's eyes widened. Three figures he wasn't expecting to see were at the door.

"G-Gaara!"

The redhead stepped into the room, accompanied by his two siblings. He nodded to the blonde boy, but his eyes were locked with the onyx-eyed Uchiha.

"Itachi-kun..." Gaara murmured softly, voice holding an odd vulnerable sound to it.

Temari and Kankuro shifted, looking a little apprehensive at this entire situation, surprised to see the S-Class missing nin, and also anticipating what the outcome would be.

"Gaara-chan." Itachi responded, just as softly.

The redhead approached the dark haired male, and the other didn't move an inch.

Catching everyone off guard, the Kazekage fell forward into the tall male, arms winding around him in an embrace, hiding his face in their chest. To which, even more surprisingly, the Uchiha returned the simple embrace.

Everyone stared in silence.

"Uh... What the hell?" Naruto asked.

"You've returned?" Gaara asked, voice muffled against the material of Itachi's shirt, ignoring the blonde's question.

"Yes," Itachi responded, hugging the redhead tighter, in a slight possessive way that didn't go unnoticed by several of the members of the room.

Gaara pulled away after another moment, regaining his composure as he turned, and pulled a large scroll out of nowhere and approached Tsunade's desk. Wordlessly, he handed it to her.

"I've known Gaara since he was a child," Itachi spoke, as a way of an explaination to the clueless people of the room.

"I was sent to assassinate him, but I... I could not. I would not kill an innocent, Jinchuuriki or not. Instead... Instead I protected him. I killed all of the other hunters that came after him."

Gaara nodded his head, eyes going a little glossy in memory. "Itachi-kun was my only friend back then... When he left... I turned cold."

"I'm sorry, Gaara-chan."

"There was a reason you left, even if I hadn't understood it then. You needn't apologize."

Tsunade began to read the scroll. "You all are free to leave. Kakashi, Yamato, please stay and give me a report. Itachi... Please keep a low profile for now."

The elder Uchiha nodded and turned. Gaara took his arm immediately, like a lost child almost.

Itachi glanced to him, before he nodded. They made their way past Temari and Kankuro, who split apart at the door for them. Slowly, one by one, the members of Cell seven left, minus Kakashi and Yamato.

Temari came out after them, leaving Kankuro to stay, but she was smirking because she knew she was gonna win that 50,000 ryo. She dissappeared in a poof of smoke to go off to find her favorite Hyuuga heiress and pester her.

-----

"What should we do for now?" Naruto asked as he, Sai, and Sakura made their way down the street. Itachi and Gaara had made their way off towards the direction of the Uchiha district.

"Good question..." Sakura replied, getting a thoughtful look.

Sai only hummed as a response, he had his sketchpad out and was sketching avidly into it.

"Wanna go get something to eat first? I'm hungry after all that travelling!" Naruto grinned.

Sakura laughed. "Alright, alright. Ichiraku's?"

"YEAH!" Naruto cheered and immediately began a bee-line for the ramen stand.

When they got there and had sat down and ordered, Sai proudly held up his sketch.

It was of Gaara and Itachi locked in a liplock, looking rather passionate.

Sakura's eyes bugged out, and Naruto stared in a comical fashion.

"What the hell, Sai?!" Naruto demanded.

"Well... I couldn't help but notice how close those two seemed... I could see some foreign emotions I'm unfamilliar with in their eyes and so I thought..."

Sakura blinked. She hadn't really noticed anything, but that was because she'd been too shocked at seeing Gaara of all people hugging Uchiha, Itachi.

Setting away his sketchpad, their ramen arrived and they began to eat. Several minutes later, Temari was walking down the road, her arm looped through Hinata's, a fine blush was on the smaller girl's face and Temari was grinning widely. She gave them a wave.

No more than thirty seconds afterwards, a high-pitched, shrill scream came echoing in the direction of the Hokage tower.

Looking up towards the sky, she barely made out the miniscule shape of her brother sailing through the air at high-speed. She started laughing. "Yup. He owes me 50,000 ryo now."

"U-Um... F-for what?" Hinata asked.

She grinned evilly. "Oh, I bet him that he couldn't go an hour without pissing Tsunade off in some way or another. He probably made a perverted crack at her. Idiot."

The girl blushed even brighter. It was mostly a low-kept secret, for obvious reasons, but Tsunade was in a relationship with Suna's puppet wielder. How, when, or why was mostly a mystery. Tsunade herself was tight-lipped about it, and Kankuro would just shrug and make some lame excuse that no one believed.

The council elders would have heart attacks if they knew, and the ancestors were probably rolling in their graves...which, now that Hinata thought about it, was probably _why_ they were doing it. Those two were never one for tradition.

"Anyway, let's go, Hina-chan. We wouldn't want to miss our nice appointment at the hot spring~" Temari sing-songed and began to lead the girl down the road again, making the heiress blush even brighter as they disappeared from sight.

"If this keeps up, Temari's gonna be so damn rich she could buy her own country," Naruto chuckled as he slurped up his ramen.

Sakura snorted. "I kind of doubt Kankuro has that much money. But I agree, she's definitely going to be richer by the end of this trip they're on."

Sai looked thoughtful. "I still don't entirely understand why Kankuro-san is involved with Tsunade-sama... She's much too old for him."

"Love is a fickle thing, Sai." Sakura replied with a shrug.

"Yeah, look at Shino and Ino. That came as one hell of a surprise." Naruto pointed out.

"Hm... If you say so, Naruto-dono." Sai replied.

It was a mostly peaceful afternoon for everyone in Konoha, only disturbed by the minor outbursts from Tsunade which sent random objects--including Kankuro--flying out the window, but, all was looking a little brighter than they had before.

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** The Difference Between  
**Series:** Naruto  
**Rating:** T  
**Genres:** Drama, sorta-angst, adventure, romance.  
**Warnings:** Crack, swearing, shounen-ai, shojou-ai, hetero, authoress running away with the canon?  
**Verse:** Canon Redeux.

**DHC: **Oh lord, here's another cracky chapter for the most part. This fic is probably gonna be slow moving and rarely updated. I've got Not This Time and Crisis Reverted to work on. As well as my many other projects. But, I do hope you readers enjoy my insanity. If you do, please leave some feedback. I'd like to see your reactions to my work, even if it is a simple comment of 'WTF!' xDD

-------------

"I'm getting to old for this," Tsunade muttered as she stretched out over the length of the small couch in her office while Kankuro supported her, letting her lean back against him, wrapping an arm around her middle as she shifted nearly restlessly to get comfortable.

"You can never be too old to relax," Kankuro reasoned with a snort.

"No, but you can be too old to be having liasions with such a youngster," She replied with a wry grin.

He snorted. "I told you before, I don't care. You, my fine lady, are in dire need of someone to distract you in a good way."

"And I suppose you think that's your job?" She replied, teasingly.

"Yes, yes I do. Now shut up and relax." The puppet wielder continued to grin even as the woman muttered 'brat' and relaxed completely back against him, her back conforming to the length of his torso.

One of Kankuro's hands idly twirled a strand of her hair from her two tails, the other idly rubbing circular patterns against her abdomen and hip. He was rather lucky, he thought. To have this woman's affection for his own. He knew how scarred she was, how afraid she was to lose those she cared about. She was so fragile, but so strong. It wasn't just her beauty--or other assets, as a certain perverted sannin would put it--that attracted him to her, though those were just a bonus.

He truly looked up to her, and all he wanted was to support her so he could see her smile. He didn't care if others thought this was wrong, because they could just go to hell. They didn't understand how much this woman needed the company of someone, perhaps not a lover, but just a companion. If he could be even that for her, then he was happy.

Tsunade's eyes slid closed at the slow, repetitive motions, sighing in comfort, letting out a quiet hum as she felt her conscious drifting, her mind just wandering. Good lord, she felt like a young girl again like this, just leaning against Kankuro and daydreaming. She was Hokage, she really shouldn't be doing such frivolous things.

But, the other was so good at being persuasive when he wanted to be, she was surprised he wasn't a member of Gaara's council with the way he could argue. Then again, she hadn't really put up too much of a fight this time. Too much was on her mind, and she wasn't surprised that the other could see it. For a boy--no, she could no longer call him that, no matter the age difference--for a young man who only wielded puppets and had little socialization, he could sure read a person.

Or maybe she was just slipping in her old age. A small, wry smile tugged at her lips at the thought.

"What are you thinking about?" Kankuro inquired, letting his fingers trail from playing with her hair to tracing his bare fingers along her collarbone lightly. She had to fight a shiver at his casualness and the lower tone of his voice.

Her grin crooked up a little higher. "Just about how I'm really too old for you."

He snorted again. "So what? Everyone's entitled to their own happiness. If I make you happy, that's all I care about. I'm happy enough just to be beside you."

Feeling playful, she purposely pressed more weight onto him. "You're behind me, not beside me."

He chuckled quietly. "Same thing. Just as long as I'm with you, how is that?"

"Mm," She replied amusedly.

A quiet knock came to the door of her office. Tsunade's eyes snapped open. She went to get up, but Kankuro's hand stilled her. With a wiggle of his fingers, two chakra strings reached out under the crack of the door.

After another moment, they slipped back and Kankuro nodded. "It's your assistant."

Relaxing once more, Tsunade nodded. "Come in,"

The door opened and Shizune stepped in.

She was a little surprised at the sight, but had become rather used to it since the near bi-monthly visits from Kankuro began.

"Tsunade-sama, I've the scrolls you wanted." She spoke, holding them up before she went over and sat them on the desk.

"Very good. Thank you, Shizune." Tsunade replied, rubbing her temples lightly.

"Is there anything else you need, Tsunade?" She dropped the formalities when they were in private mostly.

"Some good tea with a splash of sake in it. I've got a headache just thinking about the work I'm going to be doing."

Kankuro let out a quiet snort, and Shizune was tempted to laugh, but she held it in. "Alright, but just this once. You know the alcohol just counteracts the tea. I will be back." With a light smile, she turned and left, closing the door behind her.

Tsunade sighed, but slowly sat up. "I guess it's time to work."

Kankuro felt like arguing with her, but he knew this was important, from what Tsunade had told him about it--which was little, but the bare minimum detail. She went over to her desk and sat down in the chair, opening the scroll and began to read it. He propped his own legs up onto the couch and reclined back, content to let her work for now. He could pester her in a little while. For now, the silence was a comfortable one.

Shizune returned several minutes later with the tea and offered Kankuro some, but he declined. It wasn't really his forte. He'd never been much of a tea-drinker. Coffee, however, was another story.

-----

Itachi was slowly walking down the lane that headed towards the Uchiha complex. Gaara had accompanied him for a while, but he had requested some space of his own for a little bit, which the Kazekage respected and detached himself from his presence. His steps were silent, but to him, they felt so heavy as he neared.

"Welcome back," Came a voice.

He stopped, eyes flitting towards the gates of the complex. Leaning against the large bars stood Nara, Shikamaru with his hands in his pockets and his head tilted upwards, looking at the sky.

"I was wondering when you'd come home."

Itachi's lip tightened just a little before he spoke.

"Hello to you, too, Shika-kun."

The other pushed off of the gates with a sigh and scratched the back of his head. With a flick of his hand, the gates gave way, permitting entrance to the grounds within.

Itachi's brow rose silently, but he said nothing. He stepped beside the other male for just a moment, pausing to look down at him, and he only recieved a stare in return, before he stepped past and continued inside.

Shikamaru's footsteps fell into place beside his.

"How did you know I was home?"

The younger nin sighed. "Mendoukusai... You resonate with me, to put it bluntly. I could feel you returning."

"How far is the corruption?" The Uchiha asked, staring listlessly at the large estate infront of him as they continued walking.

"Approximately 37.4 percent and rising each day." The other replied grimly, casting a glance around the silent district.

The other nodded silently. They reached the estate within five more steps.

"I see... Foolish otouto." He replied softly, before he turned to the other.

Shikamaru looked up at him. "Will you... Become my anchor?"

"You understand what you're asking of me..." The other sounded mildly warning, cautious.

"Yes. But I need someone, something to stop this. I can't take this feeling of my mind sinking further and further into insanity. You're the only one I can really trust to understand. It's too troublesome to explain it to anyone else, and they wouldn't understand the depth of this."

Itachi sighed, eyes closing heavily as he leaned back against the large door to the estate. All of a sudden he just wanted to sleep again, to be put in a permanant death so he wouldn't have to deal with it all. After a long bout of silence, he finally spoke.

"...Very well, Shika-kun... I will become your anchor. At least until we bring back your beloved."

Shikamaru snorted loudly at that. "Yeah, yeah... More like pain in the ass rather than beloved..."

"I can hear the affection in your voice, you know."

"Tch. Troublesome."

Itachi silently turned, placing his hand on the doorknob. With a silent breath, he turned the handle and pushed the door open.

Horrible memories flooded through him, visions of bloodied family members and the smell of blood assaulted his senses. He almost doubled over until Shikamaru placed his hand on his back, bringing him back to reality.

He swallowed, before taking a step inside the house with a hollowed 'Tadaima'.

Shikamaru followed after and they went to the kitchen first. Making himself at home immediately, the usually lazy-nin went about to making tea for the other, who looked on with mild intrigue.

"I live here from time to time..." Shikamaru mumbled quietly in response to the look.

"I look after the place since...no one else really will. Naruto and Sakura help from time to time, but... It's mostly me."

Itachi nodded silently. "I suppose that's only the proper thing to do..."

The other snorted silently. "You'd know,"

"Hn."

Five minutes of silence, Shikamaru served the other the tea before taking a seat in the chair across from the other with his own cup. Really, when the Uchiha fully looked at him, he could see the signs.

The way his fingers drummed anxiously, the way his eyes would focus in and out, dilating every so often, the subtle way he worried on his lower lip. The corruption was definitely getting worse. He took a long sip of his tea with a frown.

His brother really had done a lot of damage to many people.

-----

Naruto sat beside Sakura silently where they were waiting for Kakashi to show up.

"Late as always," He commented.

"Yeah..." She responded with a slow smile.

They sat in silence for a moment.

"Do you think.... Itachi will make a difference in us bringing Sasuke home?" Sakura finally asked.

Naruto looked thoughtful. "Well... He knows Sasuke best, he's always been the one to see into him and push him. I think once Sasuke finds out Itachi is alive, and finds out the truth, I think maybe he will come to his senses. I think Itachi-san is truly worried about Sasuke, I could see that much in his eyes the way he talked about him."

"I hope so." Sakura nodded.

Out of nowhere, a loud yelling got their attention. Their heads snapped up to the sky just in time to see Jiraiya falling to earth and land in a huge crater several feet from them.

Both of them facefaulted. Naruto crawled over and leaned over the ledge a little. "Ne, ne, ero-sennin, what the hell did you do this time?"

He got a loud giggle in response. Oh god, Naruto thought. He knew what was coming.

"I just got the BEST inspiration ever!" Jiraiya slurred as he clumsily climbed out of the crater to sit heavily on the ground beside it. He had a drunken flush and looked dazed and had a broad grin on his face, along with a nosebleed.

"That sand girl really knows how to hit!" He gushed, still grinning.

"You were spying on Temari?" Sakura facepalmed.

"Yep! She and that Hyuuga girl were getting pretty friendly in the onsen... Oh, man, I've got so many ideas gushing forth! I may have another Icha Icha novel coming soon!" He giggled.

Naruto groaned, "You stupid pervert..."

**TBC**


End file.
